


Painless Joy

by Forgotten_Feline



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Heartwarming, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline
Summary: Sam and Jessica become a couple after everyone survived Until Dawn. How does Jessica deal with her trama with Sam now watching over her? This is a very short read to warm the heart Sam and Jessica or Lesbian shippers.
Relationships: Sam Giddings & Jessica Riley, Sam Giddings/Jessica Riley
Kudos: 19





	Painless Joy

Sam held Jessica close to her as she watched Jessica moan in her sleep. It's been nearly a month since the incident at Mt. Washington yet their deadly journey Until Dawn felt like yesterday. 

Everyone was rescued by the rescue Helicopter and taken to a safe police station for an interrogation; everyone except Josh. The whole group was tormented ever since by the Prank Josh pulled on them and the Wendigos that almost destroyed them all. The group split up unsure on how to handle the pain each of them caused on one another. 

Samantha and Jessica became a couple a while after the incident as Sam was the only one who cared to Visit Jessica in the hospital healing her wounds. 

Sam's eyes widened to Jessica squirming and whimpering. Jess' cried in her sleep and not long after screamed awake. Her bloodshot eyes stared off into oblivion trying to process where she was. "Hey, Hey, It's okay Jess… I'm here". Sam pulled the shaking female into a Strong yet Soft hug. It startled Jess a little but she knew it was Sam. It was her and Sam in Sam's apartment building, no Wendigo to drag her away. "Did you have another Nightmare?" Sam asked stroking Jessica's face. Jess' large scars on her Face and Chest were healing but still very visible and dark on her pale skin. They no longer hurt to the touch but they gave Jess an unsettling feeling. The only one she allowed to examine them (Other Than A Doctor) was Sam. "Yes… it dragged me again… but this time Mike didn't come for me…" Jessica turned around to return Sam's hug. She sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm here, I'll always protect you, Jess."

"That's a Relief. You know… you're the first person who really cares about me… Relationship wise. I thought me and Emily were friends but… I guess I ruined that when I dated her ex."

Sam remained silent as she began stroking Jessica's Hair trying to sooth her more. 

"Mike didn't care for me After he saw how horrible I looked… b-besides… he wants E-Emily and everyone knows it…you're the only one… who wants to talk to me and spend time with me and…"

Jessica grew silent as she began tearing up once more. Sam held her tighter and began speaking again "Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm happy we became a Couple. I can actually share my love with Animals with someone and you're goofy side always makes me smile. I will never hurt you nor judge you for being yourself. I love you, Jess."

Sam kissed Jessica's forehead which made Jess look up to her with a warm, beaming smile. "I love you too, Sam." Jess layed back down allowing Sam to spoon her. They both fell back asleep with smiles on their face thinking about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm looking forward to making more Until Dawn Fan Fictions in the Future! If you have any constructive criticism for my writing style, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments. ^^
> 
> (Includes Mistakes I Have Yet To Edit)


End file.
